ffexviusfandomcom_zh-20200215-history
SeeD 實地試驗
簡介 __TOC__ * 來自: Final Fantasy VIII * 類型: 莫古利王活動 * 參考: 官方公告 * 相關任務: Dollet - Exploration * 活動時間: 8/3/18 16:00 - 8/17/18 15:59 (UTC +8) * 兌換時間: 8/3/18 16:00 - 8/24/18 15:59 (UTC +8) King Mog or Mog Minister will exchange various rewards for special currency within the event period. You can obtain this currency by defeating enemies inside the event vortex dungeon. Using the following bonus units will increase the amount of currency received in the vortex dungeon. The bonus is cumulative so you can use as many as you can, including one from a friend companion. 故事 Balamb Garden is a military academy where students train day and night hoping to be recrruited as part of the elite mercenary force known as SeeD. One fateful day, a group of SeeD cadets are sent on a mission as part of their ﬁeld exam. They are to head for the duchy of Dollet, which is under attack by the powerful military dictatorship of Galbadia. What will Lasswell and his friends think when they see these young cadets suddenly thrown into the heat of battle? Exchange You can find King Mog or Mog Minister in the Farplane to exchange event currencies with time-limited items. 獎勵兌換= 兌換道具 |-| Regular= Regular Items |-| Materials= Awakening Materials |-| Recommendation= Beginner's Recommendation This purchase list recommendation is meant for people who have just started the game or have only played for less than 3 months of playtime or with rank lower than 50. 戰鬥資訊 初級= SeeD 實地試驗 - 初級 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = 不使用道具 |mission-3 = 使用黑魔法 |mission-4 = 戰鬥中無全軍覆沒 |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = G-Soldier |boss = G-Soldier (2) |drop = }} |-| 中級= SeeD 實地試驗 - 中級 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = No limit bursts |mission-3 = Use green magic |mission-4 = 戰鬥中無全軍覆沒 |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = G-Soldier |boss = Elite Soldier |drop = }} |-| 上級= SeeD 實地試驗 - 上級 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = Use a limit burst |mission-3 = Defeat geezard within 5 turns |mission-4 = 戰鬥中無全軍覆沒 |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = Elite Soldier G-Soldier |boss = Geezard |drop = }} |-| 超級= SeeD 實地試驗 - 超級 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = Use magic 3 or more times |mission-3 = Defeat anacondaur with magic |mission-4 = 戰鬥中無全軍覆沒 |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = Elite Soldier Geezard G-Soldier |boss = Anacondaur |drop = }} |-| 覺醒級= SeeD 實地試驗 - 覺醒級 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = 不使用道具 |mission-3 = Defeat Biggs 使用極限技 |mission-4 = 戰鬥中沒有隊員陷入無法戰鬥狀態 |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = Anacondaur Elite Soldier Geezard G-Soldier |boss = Biggs |drop = }} |-| 魔人級= SeeD 實地試驗 - 魔人級 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = 召喚幻獸 |mission-3 = 使用極限技終結蝠身巨蜂 |mission-4 = 戰鬥中沒有隊員陷入無法戰鬥狀態 |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = Anacondaur Biggs Elite Soldier Geezard G-Soldier |boss = 蝠身巨蜂 |drop = }} Boss (魔人級) Tips * 參考討論 * Bonus enemies will appear with higher frequency the higher the stage is. ** Golden Bomb drops 500 currency on defeat. ** Wedge drops 1000 currency on defeat. * You can use Escape to avoid any regular battle, but it isn't recommended as you will lose some currency. * Using many low level bonus units on LGD is difficult but possible with some gearing. ** Befriend and/or use a strong friend unit with high bonus. ** Use two or more bonus units with Pod 153, and they will be able to produce high chain for the strong unit to finish. ** Use Defensive Freeze, Rikku's Pouch or World Destroyer to break their defenses. ** Use Crazy Day for imperil if needed. ** Use Hero's Rime from Siren or Apollo Harp to buff ATK/DEF/MAG/SPR. ** Elvoret's only? attack is Storm Breath, which is wind elemental and can be resisted. Elvoret casted Thundara as well as his only 1st action. * Most of the enemies are Human-type with the exception of Geezard and Anacondaur. Elvoret is a Demon-type. Equip Diabolos or any equipment with Demon Killer effect to your physical units, or use Ramuh with M Demon Killer unlocked for magic units to make quick work with the boss. Videos Youtube